1. Field of the Invention
A carrying bag for securely holding edible cones having a frozen comestible deposited on the open end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frozen comestibles such as soft and hard ice cream and sherbert are often dispensed deposited on the open end of an edible cone. Oftentimes a consumer desires to transport several filled cones away from the place of purchase for distribution and later consumption. When only a single filled cone is so purchased and transported the main problem that occurs relates to keeping the frozen comestible deposited on the cone free of dirt and other foreign matter. However, when more than one filled cone is so purchased and transported, in addition to the problem of keeping the frozen comestible clean, other difficulties arise.
It is difficult for a user to carry more than two filled cones in his hands without an additional carrying means. Since the frozen comestible is not always pushed deeply within the open end of the cone but is more or less perched thereupon, a consumer has to exercise care to prevent the frozen comestible from falling off of a filled cone when transporting same from place to place. Additionally, edible cones with frozen comestibles deposited thereon are generally sold in "fast-food" establishments where the food must be dispensed quickly and where the food sold is relatively inexpensive.
Attempts heretofore have been made to provide a secure method for carrying more than one edible cone with frozen comestibles deposited thereon which does not necessitate a large expenditure of either money or time to use. These attempts have not, however, proven to be completely satisfactory.
One such attempt has been to provide a planar carrying sheet with a plurality of holes therein. The holes were formed to be large enough to permit most of the cone to fit therethrough but small enough to abut against and hold the upper and widest portion of said cone. This carrying arrangement had numerous disadvantages. The frozen comestible deposited on the cone was not protected from dirt; the planar carrying sheet was not very stable and hence the cones held therein wobbled and sometimes tipped over when a person walked with same; it was not always possible to insure that the hole was large enough to prevent breakage of the cone while it was being introduced into said hole; the frozen comestible usually was in contact with the planar sheet and would oftentimes stick to same; and the sheet sometimes bent, permitting the cones to fall out or the frozen comestibles to touch.
Another attempt to provide a carrying arrangement for filled cones was to form a shallow container with two planar surfaces, a bottom planar surface having holes therein of a relatively small diameter to receive the lower ends of the cones and a top planar surface having holes therein of a relatively large diameter to abut against and hold the upper wider portion of said cones. This arrangement also was not problem-free. The frozen edible deposited on the cone still was not protected from dirt and still could come into contact with a planar sheet to which it would oftentimes stick. This arrangement while more stable than the aforementioned arrangement was not very stable and the cones carried in said arrangement still would oftentimes tip and fall while a user walked. Further, to properly fit the cones into and through the two holes took extra time and measurably slowed down the speed at which said cones could be dispensed to customers. Additionally, there existed the possibility of the cones breaking as they were placed into and through said two holes.